Malice: Madness Begins
by Elise the Writing Desk
Summary: There was a boy who fell into Wonderland. He's Malice. What's he doing here? He's going to take Alice out of the Country of Hearts. However, she won't leave; she loved everyone too much. How unfortunate. Let's see how Malice deal with the Role Holders. He'll crush their clocks, make them forget their love. Because Alice belongs to him.
1. Prologue

**a/n: I know I've got so much work already, but...I don't want this idea taken by anyone! Enjoy...**

* * *

**Malice: Madness Begins**  
_Elise the Writing Desk, Heart no Kuni no Alice__QuinRose  
_August the 5th 2012

* * *

I was laughing. My laugh sounded cold, but who cares? I was too happy right now.

I just killed Reginald Hargreaves.

My twin's ex-boyfriend.

My older sister's gigolo.

This guy had a face of a bastard. He hurt my twin, Alice, for what? For my sister, Lorina. Who died in the end. No one had ever thought that _I_ was the one who poisoned her. She threw Alice to a demon's world. I want Alice back.

I smiled at the bloody head of Reginald in my hands. He was a complete idiot. I've known this ever since he appeared, but Alice liked him very much. Now that she promised to not fall in love, and gone from my life...killing Reginald eased my pain a little bit.

I threw his head away. Fuck him. If not because of him...Alice would never leave...Alice would realized her love for me...

I love my sister.

Now she's gone from the earth's face, staying in Lord-knows-where.

But don't worry, my love...

I've killed Lorina.

I'll come and take you out from that shitty Wonderland.


	2. Chapter 1

**Malice: Madness Begins**

* * *

"_Are we really twins? We don't look alike, hehe." She said.  
"If we look alike, then I won't love you if you look like me." I said with double meaning.  
"But if you look like me, will you love yourself, then?" she asked._

* * *

1. Vorpal Blade

* * *

I stared to the vial in my hand. I just filled it with Lorina's blood. This will take me to that hell and save my twin, Alice Liddell. However, I couldn't stay there for long. Lorina's blood was filled with poison which I put in her tea. I'll die too from drinking this.

But it's fine, as long as Alice is mine, right?

I jumped into the strange hole in front of me. It took quite a long time until I landed on my feet, and saw doors everywhere. I climbed the fence to see the odd land before my eyes. If this place was middle-aged style, why'd there be a roller coaster?

Amusement Park, a castle, a big mansion, a circus from afar...and a strange, dark tower. Where could my sister be in this land? Just under this fortress of doors, I saw men were fighting with guns. One of them fought with a fancy clothing and gayish hats decorated with rose.

In reflex, my eyes narrowed to him.

He looked like that fucking Reginald.

My fists clenched to the vial. He's in my Death list, of course. Pulling the seal, I drunk the blood within, and a door appeared behind me. I smirked.

I unleashed my knife, but as I touched it, it grew larger, and soft carvings of silver slowly appeard on it;

_The Vorpal Blade hath slain Jabberwocky. Callouh, callay!_

I chuckled. Jabberwocky here must meant Reginald, since I haven't killed anyone else than him...

...yet.

~.X.~

Alice Liddell stood froze between the woods, shocked to see him. Rubbing her eyes, she finally realised it wasn't a dream, thus the girl approached him cautious but curiously.

"Malice, is that you?"

Filled with love he hugged her a whole, sinking on her scent and flesh. With innocence he smiled to his twin.

"I finally caught up with you." He said, holding her hands as if they were treasure, staring at her like the apple of his eyes she was.

"Alice, who are you talking to?" Julius asked as he appeared from the trees with basket filled of chestnuts in his hands. He narrowed his eyes to the boy. "A foreigner?"

"This is my twin, Malice. Malice, this is Julius Monrey, I've been staying with him in his tower."

"Pleased to meet you, sir!" Malice beamed innocently, pocketing his hand and offered another hand that Julius took and held.

"Tell me, Malice." He said, not letting go of his hand, "How do you get to Wonderland."

He chuckled innocently while his hand gripped the Vorpal Blade in his pocket.

"I fell down a big rabbit hole." Was all he said.

And from how Julius stared at him, Malice knew that the navy-haired man was also in his Death-list.

_How I hate smartass..._


	3. Chapter 2

**Malice: Madness Begins**

* * *

"_Lorina just asked me something weird." I said.  
"What was it?" she asked curiously.  
"What if I fell into a world where everyone hates me?" I repeated the question.  
"Then I'll follow you to make sure you know I love you, hehe!"she giggled._

* * *

2. Heartless Foreigner

* * *

Foreigner...Wherever I go, I'll always be the foreigner. Whether it's in my own family, school or village, no one will try to acknowledge me.

Except my twin, Alice. She's curious about anything, it's like she has to know everything about the world. Kind of nosy, but at least I'm glad she's there to know me.

In this world, a Foreigner is an unique role. Other people in this Wonderland have clocks to replace their hearts, except Foreigners. They're loved for their hearts within their ribs.

However, when I come to my senses, I gripped my chest suddenly after Alice explained what a Foreigner is.

Nothing. There is nothing in here. Why?

I don't feel anything pounding. I lost my heart. How?

I'm a Foreigner in Wonderland. Foreigners are loved for their hearts.

What about a Heartless Foreigner? What of it?

~.X.~

After Julius reluctantly allowed Alice's twin to stay in one of his rooms, the girl tuck Malice to sleep. She entered his room to found him brushing his teeth, while ruffling his brown hair. He turned to her with his toothbrush in his mouth, lips covered with bubbles, blinking his vermillion eyes innocently.

"Malice, I brought you pajamas!" she said, beaming and put the clothes on the bed. She felt a little awkward, since she was very surprised to see him in the Country of Hearts. She heard him spitting and gargled before spitting again to the sink.

He turned to her with a wide smile. "You're still very nice, Alice." He walked across the room and suddenly hugged her again, this time it was tighter than the first time they saw each others in the Tulgey Woods.

Alice hugged back reluctantly, feeling something different from him. Well of course he's different. It had been three years since they're apart, he ought to grow up and change.

"Why are you here, Malice?" she couldn't resist her curiosity.

"I..." Malice fell silent for a while, choosing his words. "I can't stand it at home. No one cares about me, so...I randomly found that rabbit hole. I recalled the story Lorina told me before she passed away—"

Alice's head suddenly flinched in pain. "L-Lorina...passed away?" she groaned while clutching her head in pain, but stared at her twin in shock. "H-How...?"

Malice's expression faltered a little, and it was exchanged with a cold frown.

"Reginald did it." He murmured. "...He poisoned her, knowing that she didn't love him...and then he killed himself after Lorina died."

Alice clamped her mouth with her palms, while tears started to rush from her eyes. She held herself from sobbing, but then she let it all out as Malice embraced her again and patted her back.

"Don't worry, Alice..." he said over her shoulder, but then a smirk grew on his features. "I'm here now."

~.X.~

I didn't fell asleep as soon as I closed my eyes. No, instead, I fell into a different dimension. This ought to be the realm of my minds. And I know I'm not alone here.

I find myself in a place covered with fogs. As if sensing the presence, I gazed up and find someone floating on the air, glaring at me. He's a weirdo, wearing an eye-patch despite he doesn't have anything it takes to be a pirate.

"You..." he said sharply to me, "You're...not supposed to be here!"

"Who the fuck are you." I deadpanned, pocketing my hands. Ah, so I guess my Vorpal Blade even follows me into my dreams.

"I don't understand..." he narrowed his eye, grimacing. "I can't read your mind...You're a Heartless. What do you want from the Country of Hearts?!"

I scoffed and walked closer under him. "Why should I tell you."

"You're dangerous." He spat and floated backward. "You're going out of this Country by morning. I'll make sure of it. You don't belong here!"

When he said that, I realized my mission is at stake, and in reflex, I swished my blade and cut off his left leg. He screamed in horror and pain, but then I threw the Vorpal Blade across his neck.

With a sickening splat, his neck is torn, his head rolled on the ground, and I sighed as I collect my Vorpal Blade, wiping the blood with his pants.

"Damn, weirdo. It's not my fault that you're dead now...Because you're going to ruin everything."


	4. Chapter 3

**Malice: Madness Begins**

* * *

"_Alice means truth. Such a beautiful name." I said.  
"Your name sounds pretty. What does it mean?" Alice asked innocently.  
"Pretty? I hate it!" I scowled. "It means hatred, loathing,grudge, jealousy, venom...Why would anyone give their son such terrible name?"  
She held my hand, frowning. "At least...your name is close to mine. Like how close you are to me, Malice."_

* * *

3. The Name and The Lost Clock

* * *

Ah, crap. I wake up as soon as I realized what had happened.

I killed a role-holder too soon. I look at my hands and pull out my Vorpal Blade. They're clean. I sighed and lied again on the bed, staring to the ceilings, scowling.

That man, he died _inside_ a dream. Then he ought to be alive in Reality.

Then I groaned. Now that I think about it again, this world...Wonderland, the Country of Hearts, is this place a fragment of dream too? What is this world, actually?

I remembered two days after Alice was gone. Lorina was sitting in the prairie, reading a book. Cards and a set of tea on the grass beside her. I was devastated that I couldn't find my twin in the house, and then I saw her.

"_Where's Alice?" _I asked, scowling, clenching my fists. Lorina glanced from her book and gave me her usual innocent smile.

She knew that I knew what's behind her tricky smile. I knew her love for Alice was more than love of an older sister, and she knew my love for Alice was more than love for a twin. However, for her happiness, we quieted down our feelings for her and reveal them as family-love.

"_I sent her to depart for a world of immortality."_ She said and poured tea to an empty cup and nodded to me. _"A world that is harsher than this reality, but once she gets the hang of things, her life will be preserved to eternity."_

I sat down beside her and took her offer of a cup of tea. We sipped our drink in silence, staring off to the distance, to the horizon, to the sun which was setting before our eyes. I glanced to the beautiful older maiden.

"_Why would you do that?" _I asked.

Her exterior faltered, her smile turned into a sad frown as she let out a lonely sigh.

"_I can't accept to have her jealous of me because of that imbecile Reginald...I love her. I want her to love me, not to be jealous of me."_ She cleared her throat and turned to me with a smile. _"You're so lucky to be a man, Malice. But now I'm feeling peace, knowing that not anyone in this world can steal her heart no more."_

I chuckled darkly and sighed, putting down my cup, and glanced back to her.

"_I'm going to kill you, Lorina."_

"_Please do so, Malice."_ Lorina closed her eyes, smiling, and took out a vial from the sugar jar. _"For you, who are malicious to the world. Please, kill me, and set your malevolence towards me, free."_

I accepted the poison from her and smiled back, and poured the entire liquids in the vial to her cup of tea, and nodded.

"_Would you like some more tea, Lorina?"_

"_Why, my pleasure, Malice."_ She chuckled softly, and we stared off the distance again, she was humming. Suddenly she said, _"Alice will never love you, Malice. You're a malicious soul, after all. And I..."_ she started to cough and lied on the grass. _"I loathe you too...like how everyone would hate malice."_

~.X.~

Julius and Alice rushed behind Gray who was leading them to the higher tower. The lizard then opened the only door in that corridor, revealing a room blown with autumn wind, papers flew around and scattered here and there.

There, on the white-sheet bed, Nightmare sat, he looked as if his soul was taken. He kept on holding his neck, his eyes widened emptily as if he just saw Death.

"He has been like that when I entered this room." Gray said, his voice shivered a little. Julius took his words and held the Incubus' chest.

Suddenly, his eyes widened in horror, he dropped his hand abruptly. Alice bit her lower lip in worry.

"What is it, Julius?"

The Clockmaker shivered and turned to the two stoically, scowling, rubbing his temple.

"His clock..." he murmured, "...It's gone."

Gray stood straight, scowling in disbelief, then grabbed Julius' collars. "What do you mean, Monrey...It just stopped, right."

Julius shook his head and turned to stare at Nightmare over his shoulder. He had been fixing clocks for so long, he had even once fix his own clock in his chest, so he knew when the clock stopped and crushed, but never...he never knew if a clock could possibly...

"Gone. The clock within him is gone. His chest is empty."


	5. Chapter 4

**Malice: Madness Begins**

* * *

"_Where is Alice going to?"  
"To her school, of course."  
"Why can't I go as well?"  
"You will, however not to the same place."  
"I shall go to the same place, mother."  
"You shan't follow your sister anywhere forever, Malice."  
Anyhow, I shall...no matter what you say._

* * *

4. Voices, Faceless or Role Holders

* * *

Voices. I've been hearing many voices...of delusion. My family wasn't the most normal one, after all. No, that's notfair...our parents were sincere and normal. However so, I believe that Lorina was the root of this chaos...

If only she didn't love Alice as well. Loving your sibling more than as a sibling is already wrong. Loving a person with the same gender is sickening. Lorina was sick and wrong.

Not that my current statement is right or anything. I may say that I'm 'less wrong' than Lorina.

Voices, yeah. These voices are different now. Not the voices of curses and hatred from Lorina...or the lowering mock and tease from Edith, my other younger sister...no. These voices...are distinct...foreign. New, but...familiar.

Another voice. I suddenly reached to my chest.

Something is ticking inside of me. A clock. I've got a clock.

I'm no longer a heartless foreigner...

...I've unconsciously replaced that silver-head incubus...and his clock is mine.

Maybe for now...?

~.X.~

Julius came out of a room with a stressed expression on his face. He regretted not collecting himself before showing up in front of the worried blonde, who had quickly taken his frown as a bad sign. Alice awkwardly looked down, two cups of coffee in her hands.

"Nightmare...will he able to get back like usual...?" she finally asked, between curious and hopeful.

Julius sighed and rubbed his nosebridge, before crossing his arms.

"He's still alive, despite his clock is gone." He had expected her surprised expression, so he held up a finger. "I suspect this is because his clock is still ticking...somewhere. Until it's crushed, Nightmare will still able to live...however..."

The young lady bit her lower lip. "He's going to be like that? He'll stay immobilized? Why? Won't he say anything?"

The clockmaker shook his head. "Our clocks are the closest resemblance to your heart. Without it, we'll have no emotion or feelings...let alone freewill. What I'm rather worried is about his freewill. Without it, he might even lose the will to eat...or live, then his body will eventually die."

"I'll make sure that won't happen." The two turned to Gray Ringmarc, who had came down from the upper floor with an infusion stand and packs of nutrient fluids. "He'll survive with fluids infusion...although this stuff isn't sold much around."

"What can I do?" Alice asked again. "How can I help Nightmare?"

Gray and Julius exchanged stares. "I only wish you won't speak a word of this to the other role holders, Alice." Gray said in a very serious tone. "Not even the Cheshire Cat, not even anyone you think is close to you."

They had expected her very disappointed expression would come, but they didn't really want her to do anything else.

"Can I still visit him, then?"

"No." Julius quickly shook his head. "No, Alice. I'm sorry, but I can't let you. I think, if your heart can affect our clocks...I don't know what effect will it cause if your existence affects a clockless roleholder."

"...Fine." Alice patiently nodded. "Just this time, I'll listen to you, Julius."

~.X.~

Being in a quite sour mood, Alice took her twin to town. Malice seemed oddly understanding this situation, that he hadn't say anything at all while his twin was dazed in her curiosity. However so, he couldn't stop himself when he heard her stomach rumbled out loud.

"Alice, you haven't had breakfast yet?"

"...Huh? Oh, yeah...no wonder my brain is not working..." Alice laughed and looked around, before eyeing her favorite cafe. "Let's eat something there. I bet you haven't eaten anything yet as well."

"Of coure I haven't," Malice chuckled, "I thought you're the one that will cook for me."

Alice grinned apologetically as she got a seat. "Then I'll treat you everything you want, is that fair enough?"

Malice shook his head. "Half-fair. I want you to cook grilled cheese for dinner..." he trailed off as he noticed his twin was zoning out again. He waved his hand in front of her face, yet she didn't budge at all.

"Malice...I know you're waving at me...I just...remember how you really love grilled cheese..." she then stared at Malice warmly.

Malice felt his stomach squirmed at this sudden expression, but he could only respond with his usual...innocent grin.

"I especially savor your grilled cheese, though!"

"Quit flattering me, you little..." Alice waved her hand jokingly, then raised it up to call a waiter. The waiter quickly came with two menu books. Malice thoroughly read the menus, but he couldn't ignore the faceless waiter.

"Miss Alice, you look beautiful as always."

"Pfft, now you're trying to flatter me too? Well, your services have not letting me down yet...can you get me your special mocca?"

"Y-Yes, only the best for you...!"

"Ehehe, I really like the mocca you make for me. So, Malice, have you decided on anything?"

...Even a faceless liked her...

...How come she even recognize a faceless? They're all the same...!

Was he just the same as those faceless? Was it because Alice's talent in noticing differences and appreciate everything that made her 'special' in this world? Those useless faceless , those role-holders, this world...how did all this created?

What was his part in this world? Was he a faceless? Was he a role-holder?

...And just how he felt he didn't belong here?

"Spinach Raviolli and milkshake, I guess?" Malice good-naturedly answered with no hesitation or anything but a smile on his face. He was a truly remarkable actor. He hid everything even all his thoughts behind that smile.

_I don't care if I'm a faceless or role-holder...special or not, Alice is going with me._


End file.
